An Era In Time
by X-Kid J
Summary: In another dimension, a girl named Spiracle biaccidently creates an alternate universe where some mutants from Earth are brought to. Spiracle must destroy the time matrix of this new universe in order for everyone to return home. But, a new villainous t
1. An Era In Time

**Note/Introduction:** All characters in this story except for Spiracle and the rest of the Srastones are property of Marvel Comics. Spiracle and the Srastones are characters that were created by me. Anyway, I hope you like this story with some of marvel's finest battling in a world that was mistakenly created in time. Now new teams have been formed like the J-Force and Children of Destiny, all battling out for freedom.

_**  
An Era In Time**_

**Chapter 1**

"Spiracle? Spiracle? Where are you?" the head of the Srastones shouted. The Srastones are a team of beings from another universe. Spiracle is the most wild and lively member. She is 201 years old, in Earth time she is about 15. She is playing down by the control room fooling around with some buttons. She thought that the machine wasn't on, but it just so happens that it was.

"Spiracle?! Oh, there you are!" the headmaster said walking into the control room. "Wait? Spiracle? What are you doing! Don't touch that red button!" But it was too late, Spiracle punched the red button down and smiled.

"What's up headmaster? It isn't like the machine's on," Spiracle said.

"Yes it is! You just entered a code to create another universe or dimension! That dimension was created so that when our world was attacked, we could flee to safety in that new universe you just unleashed!" the headmaster cried out.

"So, what's wrong with that? We all know a space-storm is coming that will last for 500 years!" Spiracle said. "Maybe it is safer in there..."

"No Spiracle! Everyone has to get tests run on them and a type of potion poured on them in order for anyone to enter!"

"So..."

"So, whoever goes in there uncertified will die! They dimension will kill us all!" the headmaster shouted. "That's how it protects us! If any uncertified members fly in there, they will be destroyed, just as us now. We must all evacuate!"

"Why can't we just put on the certified potion?"

"It has been missing for days now," the headmaster said. He than spoke into the speaker for everyone to evacuate. Ships were going off everywhere to leave the big space-ship that the Srastone's lived in.

"Oh well, guess there is no point in bringing this bottle full of green liquid," Spiracle sighed.

"Green liquid? That's the certified potion! Give it to me! I might be able to enter that new universe and shut it down so no one has to leave!" the headmaster ordered.

"Sure, here it is-" Spiracle tripped as she walked over to her headmaster. The bottle cap flew off and the potion landed all over her.

"No!" the headmaster screamed. "Spiracle, you are my only hope!..our only hope! Spiracle, only you can enter the universe now that there is no more potion left. It all went on you. You must go! In there, you will be able to teleport everyone back to this ship and shut down that new universe by destroying the time matrix inside. Go, Spiracle! Now!"

  
**Chapter 2**

"Something isn't right. Something's going to happen in the near future," Bishop said looking at the sun.

"Bish, what are ya talking about?" Rogue asked walking towards Bishop. They were outside staring at the sun.

"Look, the sun is changing. It is a signal that some mutants will be hurled into another universe," Bishop explained.

"Another universe? How come only Earth will be affected?"

"Right now Earth's axis is tilted just right towards the sun. The sun will withdraw some mutants from Earth and send us into a new universe. I know from the future, there was a myth that told of the sun bringing mutants to another dimension," Bishop said. "We must prepare. We must warn the X-Men and the students of Generation-X to take everything they need into this alternate universe." Then, the sun shot powerful teleportation rays that only affected the mutants that are destined to be sent into the alternate universe.

"I think we are too late!" Rogue yelled as she watched Bishop fade away. Rogue flew away from the rays and dashed inside the X-Mansion. "Everyone, quick! I can't explain now but prepare! We are goin' to another universe! The sun sucked Bishop into it!"

"Rogue, what is going on?" Storm walked up behind Rogue. The sun's rays surrounded her and Storm faded away.

"Everyone, quick! Leave!" Rogue yelled. Shadowcat grabbed everyone and phased them all through the next two floors and they were all outside again with enough supplies. Shadowcat handed Rogue a cell-phone. Rogue called the students of Generation-X.

"Emma?" Rogue asked.

"Yes...Rogue...stat...stat...ic...static! Mo...Mone..Monet...gone! I...will.....sssoo.....oon....be leav....ing."

"Damn! Emma's gone!"

"So what do we do now?" Psylocke asked.

"We wait until we get sucked in like the others. We must rescue Storm and Bishop and any other victims of the sun's rays."

_**  
**_**Chapter 3**

"This is the universe? It is beautiful!" Spiracle thought. "But, I know what I must do. I must shut down this universe by heading towards...towards...er, I remember now! That tower with the time matrix! But wait, it is magnetically charge. How come?"

"Magnus...don't!"

"Huh?" Spiracle turned around and saw Professor Xavier lying on the ground. He was very week and pretty beat down. "A man? With peach colored skin? Weird, normal people have pure powdery white skin like me. Oh well, I mine as well help him."

A few hours later, Spiracle was brought to a palace that Professor Xavier (Professor-X, Age: 21) described as his home. He had told her that other mutants her age have lived there called Children of Destiny. Spiracle had already made friends. She got to know the mutants Jubilation (Jubilee, Age: 14), Marrow (Age: 15), Wings (Angel, Age: 16), Sabre (Psylocke, Age: 15) and Jono (Chamber, Age:14) very well. However, a boy that looked like a blue demon kept his distance, his name was Nightstalker (Nightcrawler, Age: 13).

"So Spiracle, tell me more about yourself," Sabre asked placing her long purple-colored hair behind her back.

"You already heard too much about me Betsy. How about you? What's up with that red mark on your eye?" Spiracle asked.

"I rather not talk about it..." Sabre said softly. "Hey? Do you wanna come watch Jubilee spike Xavier's hair up? Last time she did she turned his blonde hair orange! It was a scream!"

"Sure, lets go-"

"Stop where you are now, sister!" an angry voice snickered.

"Mischevanche (Revanche, Age: 15)! What do you want?" Sabre yelled facing Mischevanche.

"Your life! Remember?" Mischevanche unleashed a powerful psychic razor at Sabre. Sabre dodged the attack and Spiracle put a giant bubble around her for protection.

"Sabre, who is that?" Spiracle asked.

"I'm her twin, girl! I'm the one who gave her that lovely scar of hers!" Mischevanche laughed. "She wouldn't join the Clan of Evil so I had to let her go with a mark. Ha ha ha HA!"

"That isn't funny!" Spiracle yelled.

"Well, at least we are outside and not inside. So, we can battle! Lets settle this once and for all, Rebecca!" Sabre yelled.

"Don't call me Rebecca ever, Elizabeth!" Mischevanche screamed. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought some help. Not that I need it to fight you, but to finish off your powder friend, yes. Meet Scarlet Witch (Age: 17), soon to be known as Hexia when her hexing powers are fully developed!"

"Remember Mischevanche, I won't kill them! I'll fight, but not kill!"

"That's the trouble with you Scarlet, always afraid to kill."

"Maybe Scarlet Witch has a _heart_, something you lost long ago," Sabre said thinking of the past. She was thinking about how much fun she and her sister Mischevanche used to have as kids.

"I know what you're thinking, sister. Remember, I'm telepathic."

"So am I!" Sabre hurled psychic daggers at Mischevanche. Mischevanche fell to the ground, but Scarlet Witch broke Sabre's daggers by hexing them to attack Spiracle. Then, out of no where the mysterious blue boy grabbed Scarlet and Mischevanche and teleported them away to their Clan of Evil headquarters. Once they were there, Nightstalker immediately teleported back home.

"Well well well, weren't you supposed to bring someone back?" Wolverine (Age: 18) laughed.

"Shut up Logan. If it weren't for that demon we would have had her!"

"Yeah, tell that to Magnus, and than tell that to Lord Bishop. Lord Bishop will be pretty angry, ha! I knew Magnus should've sent me on the job."

"Well, last errand he sent you on Logan, you almost destroyed the time matrix!" Mischevanche laughed. "You remember. If the time matrix is destroyed we will be teleported back to where we came from and we could never take over the universe."

"Yeah, or some of us might not exist if the time matrix is destroyed. Remember, some mutants were resurrected to come here. But that Spiracle girl you were supposed to bring back knows that she has to destroy the time matrix in order to shut down the universe. Remember, that's the only way she can go back to her Srastones time-line."

"Very good Logan. That is why Spiracle should be here!" Sinister (Age: unknown) walked over to the three teens talking. "Spiracle isn't here? You have failed. Did the UniOfficers stop you?"

"No master! The demon boy from Children of Destiny teleported us here and than vanished!" Scarlet Witch said.

"Scarlet!" Mischevanche sent a piercing mental bolt in Scarlet Witch's head.

"Sorry!" Scarlet Witch whispered to Mischevanche. She than turned back to Sinister. "It's true, master."

"What are we going to do with you worthless fools if you keep failing? Where's Sonique (Siryn, Age: 15)?" Sinister asked.

"Sonique? She won't help, and you know it! She's only part of this team because you captured her father. In order for his freedom, she joined. But you know she won't help you!" Mischevanche said. "Send me on the job again, but without Scarlet here who is afraid to kill..."

"Shut up Rebecca!"

"Don't call me that!"

"SILENCE!" The room became magnetized. Magneto flew above everyone. "We will send Logan and Blob (Age: 18). Scarlet, you and Mischevanche will tell those worthless thieves, the Sky-Jammers, that we will pay them 5,000 genesye (about 10,000 dollars) for their assistance. We must capture Spiracle and destroy her before she destroys the matrix, is that understood?"

"Yessir," Logan bowed. The rest nodded.

"Move out!"

  
**Chapter 4**

"Be quiet you fools! If we want the gold we must stay quiet!" Bandit (Gambit, Age: 18) whispered to his team of thieves as they tried to steal gold from the Clan of Evil. There were guards on the next floor watching over the room the thieves were in. "Moonstar (Age: 17), quick! Security camera!"

"As good as gone," Moonstar shot a psychic arrow at the security camera. The psychicness had no affect, but the arrow did destroy it. Ororo (Storm, Age: 19) and X-Man (Age: 16) crawled over to a cabinet full of gold jewelry. Mystique (Age: unknown) shape-shifted into one of the guards and signaled that the area was secure. The remaining two guards left thinking the Clan of Evil's gold was safe. Mystique shape-shifted back to normal and Shadow (Shadowcat, Age: 16) phased out of a huge safe carrying a lot of gold.

"We have enough, lets leave!" Bandit yelled.

"Not so fast!" a stern voice said. It was Cable, and walking up behind him were Shard, Meltdown, Danvers (Warbird) and Hank (Beast before he got all furry). They were at team of 22 year-olds known as the UniOfficers.

"Blast! The coppers!" X-Man said softly.

Cable smiled. "As much as we hate the Clan of Evil, we are going to stop you from stealing their property. We've been waiting to capture you thieves for a long time!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN  
**_**An Era In Time: Rivals No More**

Please visit my X-Men page called [The Multidimensional X-Men Experience][1]  
http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/ 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/



	2. An Era In Time: Rivals No More

**Note/Introduction:** All characters in this story except for Spiracle and the rest of the Srastones are property of Marvel Comics. Spiracle and the Srastones are characters that were created by me. Anyway, I hope you like this story with some of marvel's finest battling in a world that was mistakenly created in time. Now new teams have been formed like the J-Force and Children of Destiny, all battling out for freedom.

_**  
An Era In Time: Rivals No More**_

**Chapter 1**

"Yes Professor, I understand. Good-bye," Polaris (Age: 17) hung up the phone and assembled the rest of her team, Justice-Force. "J-Force, we have been called on a mission."

"What type?" Colmillo (Wolfsbane, Age: 16) asked--(for everyone's information, colmillo is Spanish for fang, and since Wolfsbane can turn into a wolf-humanoid, I figured fang would be a cool name...and no, I'm not Spanish. But I take it in school. Anyway, back to the story!)

"Not one for you, Colmillo. You are only a trainee. None of the trainee's are going on this mission. That means Colossus (Age: 17) and Yana (Magik, Age: 14) aren't either. Mostly because you will be training our newest recruit, Stele (Cecilia Reyes, Age: 14). Anyway, about this mission. We have to help the one called Spiracle destroy a time matrix so we can return to Earth. This Spiracle is part of Children of Destiny. She said that we all came from a planet Earth and we were teleported here because of something accidental she has done. Professor Xavier has read her mind and said she is telling the truth. If we don't destroy this matrix, the Clan of Evil will take over the universe."

"I'm up for it," Quicsilver (Age: 19) said quickly. "Howa 'bout you, Drake (Iceman, Age:19)? Up for it?"

"Of course!" Drake said creating an iceball.

"We don't need any arguing!" Rogue (Age: 17) yelled. Flame (Pyro, Age: 18) shot some fire at Drake's iceball and melted it.

"Rogue is right. We will leave for the Children of Destiny Palace now. Trainees? Good luck in training Stele," Polaris commanded. With that, J-Force was off. Leaving Colossus, Yana, Colmillo and the new recruit Stele behind.

"So, Stele, I'm Colossus, this is my sister Yana, and that's-"

"Save it! Stele is dead," Stele's body changed into Mystique's. "Listen trainees, you aren't respected at all in this team. You never go on any missions. How would you like to be respected?"

"I'm in!" Colmillo said.

"Not so fast," Colossus said boldly. "What's the catch?"

"The catch?" Mystique asked. "You help me rescue the rest of my team of Sky-Jammers from the UniOfficers, and you'll get to go on several missions and always have fun. I managed to escape with my shape-shifting ability."

"Oh please Piotr! Lets go on the mission!" Yana begged.

"I guess. We'll go on the mission to rescue your team, but we aren't saying we'll join. We'll see how things run. If I like the way your team works, you got 3 new recruits," Colossus explained.

Mystique smiled, "Perfect!"

  
**Chapter 2**

"Where are those thieves anyway?" Scarlet Witch asked Mischevanche as they walked towards the UniOfficers head base.

"In prison! Where do you think?" Mischevanche said sarcastically.

"Not so fast, sister!" Sabre yelled. "Nightstalker, grab Scarlet Witch and teleport her back to base!" Nightstalker teleported to Scarlet Witch and grabbed her. He than teleported off.

"Big mistake, sister!" Mischevanche yelled.

"I think you're the one mistaken!" Sabre created a psychic sword and slashed it towards Mischevanche. Mischevanche created a psychic sword also and leashed towards Sabre. The swords made contact at the same time and the psychic gene from the both of them blasted the two girls to an empty desert. It was dark, but luckily a small fire had been built.

"Great, look where you got us!" Mischevanche yelled.

"Me?" Sabre asked. "You're the one who copied my attack!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Becca, lets stop. Fighting won't solve anything," Sabre said softly.

"Yes it will. I want you dead!"

"Why Becca, why?"

"Cause I'm...jealous," Mischevanche said softly. "I've always been jealous of you, Betsy. Remember when we were 9? Our parents died? We had no where to go. Professor Xavier offered us to live with him. He was only 15 at the time. I didn't think he was experienced enough to take care of us."

"Yeah. I remember. And Magnus offered to take us in as his daughters," Sabre said.

"Yeah. Well, Magnus was about 28 and he seemed more like a father figure. Yeah, I knew he had a Clan of Evil with Sinister and Lord Bishop, but I still joined. He taught me everyone about using my powers. I mean everything! I grew to become so loyal to him. So loyal that two years later when you came to me I gave you that scar on your eye," Mischevanche said. "I did it because Magnus knew you would come. He told me to hurt you."

"But how did that make you jealous?"

"Oh, you were right! You chose to live with Xavier and I chose Magnus and his goons! It turns out Xavier was a better choice, even if he was younger. I didn't want to admit that you were right, Betsy," Mischevanche explained. "But you were."

"Well, both you and I didn't know how the future would turn out. Maybe it was a good thing this happened. Now we are talking to each other without killing one another," Sabre smiled. "Becca! Wait a minute, if you destroy the time matrix we can return back to Earth and still be good sisters. I remember now! Professor Xavier told me that false memories were placed in everyone's minds when we were brought here."

"So we aren't really sisters?"

"Of course we are! And we will be on Earth! If you destroy the time matrix-"

"No!" Mischevanche yelled. "I am still loyal to Magnus!"

"Why? You just told me that-"

"I don't care!" Mischevanche started to cry.

"Remember when we learned about the Legendary Magma (Magma, former member of New Mutants)? The greatest hero ever to exist in this universe? She always did the right thing. Now why don't you?" Sabre asked.

"That's all fake, remember? You just told me false memories been placed--OH! Everything's false!" Mischevanche yelled. "So, I will no longer by Mischevanche. I am Becca! I'll destroy the time matrix and make everything right!"

"That's the spirit!" Sabre cheered.

"I never thought there would be another me," a soft and soothing voice said.

"Who said that?" Becca asked. She and Sabre were looking around everywhere to see where the voice was coming from.

"Look in the fire. It is I, the Legendary Magma! I knew you would come. Together, you are as strong as I once was. You can save the universe by destroying the time matrix. Remember Becca, Magnus and Sinister still think you are part of the Clan of Evil," the fire spoke. Than, Magma's body emerged from the fire. "Good luck you too." Magma went off, and Becca and Sabre arrived back in front of the UniOfficer Station.

"Before we go, can I ask you one thing?" Becca said.

"Of course Becca, what?"

"If all our memories are false, than the Legendary Magma was never that great."

"Huh, guess you're right," Sabre agreed.

  
**Chapter 3**

"Cursed these stupid prison cells!" Bandit yelled as he fired his last card of kinetic energy at the wall. "Our mutant powers have no effect."

"Oh shut up, Bandit, quit your wining!" Meltdown walked over to the prison cell and unlocked it. Bandit and the rest of the thieves were out. "Now I can finally get out of this pathetic form!" Meltdown's figure and color than changed to Mystique's.

"Mystique? I knew you would come!" Shadow said.

"Yes Kitty, I know," Mystique said as a booming sound struck in the other room. The thieves ran to the main hall of UniOfficer Sation. Colossus, Yana and Colmillo were attacking the UniOfficers like crazy.

"The bullets aren't working on that tin can! Get somethin' better!" Shard yelled pointing to Colossus.

"Too late!" Yana fired black magic at Shard and she fell down just like the rest of the UniOfficers soon had done.

"What's this? Who are they?" X-Man demanded to know.

"Meet Colossus, Yana and Colmillo. Our newest recruits!" Mystique introduced them.

"No way. We don't need anymore recruits, right Bandit?" X-Man asked.

"Wrong you fool! Of course we need them. We'll take as many as we can get. Now, lets say we go and steal that beautiful time matrix of the Clan of Evil," Bandit suggested. "They'll want it back, and we'll make them pay us 1,200 genesye for it. That should be enough to get us out of our lives of crime."

"But if crime committing is over, then what will we do?" Colmillo asked.

"I didn't say we would be done committing crimes. But if we get 1,200 genesye and give it to the UniOfficers they can no longer arrest us, they can only stop us," Bandit said. "It is impossible for a thief and his clan to get 1,200 genesye. That's why the made the law. But, we are going to make it possible and prove the law wrong!"

"Awesome!"

  
**Chapter 4**

Professor Xavier ran down the Clan of Evil hallways holding a machine gun in his hand. Following him were Blink, Drake, Jubilation and Nightstalker. J-Force and Children of Destiny were now working together to destroy the time matrix. Spiracle, Polaris, Wings, Quicksilver, Rogue and Flame were on the other team. Spiracle's team arrived in front of the time matrix, and so did Xavier's.

"Now what?" Professor Xavier asked from the other side of the time matrix.

"We destroy it," Spiracle said. "I'll make the first move."

"No you won't!" Bandit yelled. Ororo used her wind to lift the time matrix up and X-Man steadied it with his telekinesis. "The matrix is now ours!"

"Idiots! No one is harming the matrix or stealing it!" Cable yelled running into the room with the rest of his UniOfficer team. "No offense thieves, you can't get rid of us that easily!" Then, Sonique (Siryn if you don't remember) walked up to everyone.

"A member of the Clan of Evil!" Bandit hissed.

"No, I am not a real member. I only joined to give my father the freedom he deserved...until he died. He was once captured by Bishop, Magnus and Sinister. Oh well. Go ahead, destroy the matrix, see if I care," Sonique said in a soft and upsetting voice.

"No one is destroying it! We're takin' it!" Bandit yelled.

"No you aren't!" Quicksilver yelled. "It is gonna blow up into pieces."

"Yes, it must be destroyed!" Sabre yelled as she and Becca flipped into the room. "It is the only way!"

"The universe will be doomed if we don't destroy it," Becca said.

"My beautiful time matrix! No one shall destroy it!" a scary and loud voice bellowed.

"Says who?" Spiracle asked.

"Me!" out of the shadows emerged a 10-foot Bishop with Magneto, Wolverine, Blob and Sinister by his side. "The time matrix is ours and only ours! Just like the universe will soon be!"

"Wait, don't forget about me!" Scarlet Witch yelled running into the room. "That prison couldn't hold me forever!"

"You escaped from the Children of Destiny's cage? Good my dear Scarlet," Bishop bellowed.

"Don't call me that! I'm not fighting along side of you!" Scarlet Witch yelled. "Not no way, not no how! I'm fighting against you!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN  
**_**An Era In Time: Final Fight**

Please visit my X-Men page called [The Multidimensional X-Men Experience][1]  
http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/ 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/



	3. An Era In Time: Final Flight

**Note/Introduction:** All characters in this story except for Spiracle and the rest of the Srastones are property of Marvel Comics. Spiracle and the Srastones are characters that were created by me. Anyway, I hope you like this story with some of marvel's finest battling in a world that was mistakenly created in time. Now new teams have been formed like the J-Force and Children of Destiny, all battling out for freedom.

_**  
An Era In Time: Final Fight**_

**Chapter 1**

"You fool, Scarlet!" Bishop yelled as he bent over to pick up Scarlet Witch. Scarlet Witch could barely fit in his hand, since she was so small compared to Bishop. "Who ever stands up against me and the Clan of Evil will suffer the same fate as Scarlet!" Bishop crunched his hand very tightly and than let it loose. Scarlet Witch's remains fell to the ground.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Becca shouted. She ran up to Bishop and sliced his leg rapidly with her psychic sword. With that, the battle broke loose. Becca and Sabre were now fighting Bishop and everyone else was fighting whoever they desired.

"We are here for the thieves! Nothing else!" Cable yelled. Meltdown nodded and shot 6 balls of energy--"time bombs"--at Ororo. Ororo fell and lost her concentration to command the winds to hold the time matrix up. The time matrix fell to the ground, but luckily X-Man was able to weaken it's fall with his telekinesis.

"Don't let them harm the time matrix!" Sinister yelled. Blob and Wolverine attacked Blink and Rogue. Rogue punched the Blob several times, but it had no affect. Wolverine and Blink had a non-stop bout. Whenever one put down an attack, so did the other.

"Ughn..." Yana gasped as she fell to the ground after receiving a powerful blast from Hank's gun. Colossus ran up to his sister and cried out, "Yana! NO!"

"Point your gun somewhere else! Colmillo will teach you a lesson!" Colmillo lunged at Hank and sliced him thoroughly across the face. Hank was down, just like Storm, Yana, and now Wolverine and Blink.

"You are making a terrible mistake UniOfficers!" Polaris yelled as she created force-fields around the entire UniOfficers team. She used her magnetic power to destroy their weapons. Polaris than flung them into the wall hard.

"Have a taste of your own magnetism!" Magnus yelled as he shot magnetic energy waves at Polaris. Polaris cried out, but than managed to fire magnetic energy waves back.

"Bandit, maybe we should help destroy the time matrix," Moonstar said.

"What? You wanna be a runaway for the rest of your life?" Bandit said angrily.

"Listen, Bandit! Assemble your thieves," Spiracle said. "Once the time matrix is destroyed you'll return back to Earth! Planet Earth is where you came from. When you arrived here, false memories were placed in your minds that seemed very real. This is an alternate universe that is only supposed to serve my kind! For some reason this alternate universe allowed you X-Men and the rest of the mutants in here!"

"You mean, we would no longer be runaways?" Bandit asked.

"Yes!" Spiracle shouted.

"Thieves! Destroy the time matrix!" Bandit shouted out.

"Not so fast, you'll have to get through us!" Sinister shouted. The battle went on four hours, until finally everyone was down except for Bishop, Meltdown, Rogue, Bandit, Sonique, Danvers, Polaris, Spiracle, Wings, Becca and Sabre.

"Face it, Bishop! We won!" Becca cheered.

"You can no longer protect the time matrix! We will all kill you!" Sabre yelled.

"Not so fast. There was another team brought here, and this team is now called Team Renegades. Introducing the lovely Frost (White Queen, Age: 19), Monet (Age: 21), Husk (Age: 17), Skin (Age: 23), Avalanche (Age: 16)-" Bishop started to introduce the team. "And last but not least, just for you Sonique! Scream (Banshee, Age: 32)!"

  
**Chapter 2**

"Father! What are you doing serving that peace of trash?" Sonique hollered.

"We wanted you to join Clan of Evil sweetheart, and it was the only way by lying to you," Scream explained.

"I...I....hate you!" Sonique screamed very loud and the whole place started to shake. Team Renegades was pushed down from the scream covering their eyes, but they soon fainted. Spiracle than removed the bubbles from everybody that was protecting her and her friends from Sonique's scream.

"Bishop, you'll die! Give up the time matrix now!" Sabre yelled.

"Wait a minute, Sonique's scream could've destroyed the time matrix," Danvers said.

"But it didn't, under my protection it won't! And now that I have absorbed Sonique's scream, I can lunge it back at you all!" Bishop laughed.

"Polaris! I'll need your force-fields to keep everyone safe from Bishop's attack!" Spiracle yelled. Spiracle and Polaris started to create force-field bubbles around everybody, but it was too late. Bishop fired his attack and biaccident he destroyed the time matrix. Everyone was back home

  
**Chapter 3**

"Illyana? Illyana?" Colossus called out as he and everyone that was in the Alternate Universe (except for Spiracle) stood outside of the X-Mansion.

"Illyana's gone, Piotr. Just like my sister Shard. They were all brought to the Universe as false holograms," Bishop said softly.

"No! Not again! I don't want to have her taken away from me!" Colossus cried. Everyone was talking about the Alternate Universe, especially Psylocke and Angel.

"Warren, I never thought I would say this, but I miss Revanche. I began to love her like a sister in that universe when she was Mischevanche," Psylocke said lying in Angel's arms.

"Yes, I know. From the way you described the way you two acted, you seemed close...after a while, right _Sabre_?" Angel made a joke.

"That's not that funny, _Wings_!" Psylocke smiled. "Okay, maybe it is kind of funny."

"Hey chere, you looked sexy as a member of the J-Force back there," Gambit said to Rogue.

"Don't hold your breath, Cajun!"

"Allison, it is so nice to see you again," Professor-X said to Magma.

"Yes, it is nice to see you again as well. Especially Dani Moonstar, she's no longer the Mirage I used to know," Magma said. "Professor, I thought I was living a normal life. No more fighting, no more using my mutant powers. But, it seems like I can't be left alone. I was effected by that universe."

"Yes, Magma, I know. But after being in there, how do you think I would look with spiked blonde hair?" Professor-X asked.

"Don't even mention it!"

"Hey, anyone see Mystique?" Rogue asked.

"She's gone, Rogue," Warbird and Scarlet Witch walked up to Rogue.

"Carol...I uh, don't know what to say-"

"Don't worry _sugah_," Warbird laughed as she mimicked Rogue. "At least we all pulled through."

"Yeah, at least we are safe for now."

  
**Chapter 4**

"Headmaster? Headmaster?" Spiracle yelled. She was back on her space-ship, and everything seemed normal.

"Yes, Spiracle?"

"Have I succeeded?" Spiracle asked.

"In what?" the headmaster asked.

"In shutting down the Alternate Universe!"

"Spiracle, quite an imagination you have. But, the Alternate Universe has never been unleashed," the headmaster said.

"But-" Spiracle was clue-less, until "wait, that's right! You weren't there, so you won't remember! I'll tell you all about it."

"Looks like it is going to be a long night," the headmaster moaned.

"Okay, it all started when I was playing in the control room and..." Spiracle told her headmaster the entire story. After telling him, he believed Spiracle and grounded her for playing in the control room. Oh well, tough luck Spiracle!

_**THE END!**_****

Please visit my X-Men page called [The Multidimensional X-Men Experience][1]  
http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/ 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/



End file.
